


look here, im right in front of you

by lawltam



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Suggestive Themes, but they dont do it, but theyre not mine, make sure to read the notes, some more ocs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawltam/pseuds/lawltam
Summary: Glenn gets confetti in his hair. Holst notices.
Relationships: Glenn Fraldarius/Holst Goneril
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	look here, im right in front of you

“Here’s to another successful Battle of the Eagle and the Lion!” yelled Professor Hanneman, raising a cup of mead, followed by Manuela and the cheers of dozens of students. Holst grinned and clinked his drink against Christophe’s, who was sporting a similar expression on his face.

“Listen, Holst, you might’ve won this one, but I’ve got a feeling that the Blue Lions might turn out victorious sooner or later,” said Christophe, rolling his eyes yet with a light smile on his lips. He took a sip out of his drink (that, if Holst was being honest, may or may not have been spiked with something because it was certainly making him feel fuzzy and warm, which isn’t quite what apple cider usually does, but he won’t complain) and continued, “I mean, the archery tournament next week? It’s practically a guaranteed win for the Lions.”

“Wouldn’t be too sure of that, Chris,” replied Holst in a tone that was as teasing as it was challenging. “Daniella could probably hit a bullseye from miles away if needed.”

“We could bet on it.” There was a glint in Christophe’s eyes that vaguely reminded Holst of losing all his dessert privileges for a full Moon after gambling with him. He shuddered - he vowed he would never make a bet with Christopher again. There was something about him that ensured crazy good luck in all his wagering. 

“Goddess, are you betting with Christophe? Good luck with that - you’ll need it,” piped a new voice, and the two boys turned to meet a rather red-faced Lorelai and Glenn, though the latter certainly seemed much more sober than the blabbering Galatea, who could barely stand straight.

“Wow, you’re… Drunk.” Holst laughed, raising a hand to cover his mouth. He’d hardly ever seen Lorelai seem so relaxed, but he would guess that the laid-back atmosphere would have its positive effects on even the most uptight people.

“It’s her third cup. She’s a lightweight - unsurprisingly,” grumbled Glenn, lips in a taut line, though it disappeared as soon as Lorelai got whisked away from the three by Geneviève, with the latter mumbling something about “controlling oneself.”

“And you, mister Fraldarius, have you had any of the _exquisite_ cider yet? It’s to die for, really,” Christophe picked a stray cup off a nearby table and offered it to Glenn in a fashion similar to a butler presenting their master with a meal. “Surely, you must have at least a sip!”

Glenn rolled his eyes, but took the cup anyway and downed it in one go. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he glared at Christophe, “Happy now?”

“Oh, indeed, sire,” Christophe’s eyes drifted behind Holst’s head, and the shit-eating grin on his face only widened. His attention snapped back to the pair. “But, I’ve gotta go now.”

“So suddenly?” said Holst at the same time Glenn sarcastically deadpanned, “Oh no.”

“Yes, I’ve got important matters to attend to,” He made direct eye contact with Holst and made a show of poking his tongue against the inside of his cheek before waltzing away, with a very obvious Diederick trailing not too far behind.

Holst burst into laughter. “Dude, gross!”

Glenn wrinkled his nose, “Goddess, he’s fucking my brother’s best friend’s brother.”

Holst turned his attention to the Fraldarius, dopey grin on his face. “And then there were two.”

Glenn looked up to him, carolina eyes hidden behind long lashes staring back into carnation pink. “So there were.”

Holst scrunched his nose; truthfully, he didn’t know what to make out of Glenn Victor Fraldarius. On one hand, he was terrifying: heir to the house Fraldarius and next in line to become the king’s shield and sword. A strong affinity to swordsmanship and knighthood that Holst wasn’t even sure was possible, but the embodiment of it all was standing just a mere two feet away from him.

On the other hand, Glenn was just like any of them: just a normal guy (well, considering their definition of normal, perhaps wasn’t so ‘normal’ after all.) He had friends, ate dinner and lunch at reasonable hours, stressed over tests and examinations, and fit the general idea of an Officers’ Academy student.

Holst wanted to shake his head. No, that wasn’t quite true... 

After all, he was the only one who hadn’t fallen victim to Holst’s cheesy pick-up lines and attempts at bedding him.

“So, plans for the next few days?” Holst was determined; Glenn, well, he certainly wasn’t awful looking. Quite the opposite, really, and Holst wasn’t ashamed to admit that he’d caught himself staring at the swordsman on multiple occasions. After all, who could resist? “If you’re free, we should grab a bite sometime.”

Glenn picked a goblet off a wandering chef’s plate and took a shy sip. “Well, if _the_ Holst Eros Goneril is offering, then who am I to resist?”

He grinned when he caught sight of a smile’s ghost on Glenn’s lips, hidden behind his cup. “I was unaware that you were vying for a night out with me. If I’d known sooner, maybe I wouldn’t have waited so long to ask you out.”

Glenn took a step closer, and another, and another, until he was close enough that Holst could catch a whiff of his hair. He draped his arms over Holst’s shoulders, sporting a sly smile on his lips. ‘ _Oh,_ ’ Holst thought, watching every one of Glenn’s actions, and he had to resist the urge to lean over and kiss him silly. 

“To be fair, how was I supposed to know that _the_ Glenn Victor Fraldarius wanted to go out with me?” teased Holst as he firmly placed his hands on the sides of Glenn’s hips. He continued with a low voice, “But, if I’m being honest, I’ve had the feeling that maybe, you couldn’t resist getting a piece of me as well as you’d thought.”

Glenn laughed and took one of Holst’s hands with his left hand, and the other dropped from his shoulder to his waist. He started to lightly sway from side to side, which was all the hint Holst needed to take the lead and fall into rhythmed steps. Glenn looked up to meet his eyes, orbs of cerulean peeking out under long lashes. “Well, you’ve figured me out, I suppose.”

The pair continued to dance for a little while as the rest of the students eventually joined in. From the corner of his eyes, he could see a red-faced Cassandra with her arms around Minerva’s waist, spinning her around and laughing. On the other side of the room, he caught a rather dishevelled-looking Christophe get dipped by Diederick, who looked as equally tousled.

His attention snapped back to Glenn when he felt a weight settle on top of his chest and he saw a dark head leaning on him. Holst’s breath hitched in his throat; oh _fuck_. Their slightly energetic foxtrot had slowed to a more romantic and intimate waltz, with their feet moving in rehearsed steps from repeated White Heron cup practice.

Holst lifted his arm to twirl Glenn and caught specks of colour in his hair - in the lengths falling down his shoulders, shaken free from the ponytail by the efforts of their dancing. He smiled, _how cute_. Glenn must’ve forgotten to remove the bits of confetti thrown by the staff members, or perhaps he simply didn’t care.

“You know,” started Holst, voice low. His gaze averted to the rest of the dining hall, watching other students laugh and converse. “You’ve really caught my eye.” They sidestepped a spilled drink.

“Oh?” Glenn chuckled slightly, a smile gracing his lips in a way that made Holst want to kiss it right off. “I’m flattered, really. The skirt chaser of Garreg Mach has his eyes on me, does he?”

“Hey!” He attempted outrage, but the dopey grin on his face must’ve given it away. “Not just skirts. I might have a specific type, but that’s not defined by gender. I want my significant others to be like…”

“...Like?”

Holst smirked. “Well, would it be cheesy if I said ‘Like you’?”

Glenn rolled his eyes, but such an act couldn’t hide the red draping on his cheeks like the stained glass of the monastery. He could try blaming it on the alcohol, but Holst wasn’t a big a fool as people tended to think. He slid his right hand from Glenn’s waist to the small of his back, bringing him half an inch closer.

Glenn tensed up under his touch. Holst had to try with all his might to resist smirking or doing something dumb, like kissing him or marking his skin with red and purple bites, possessively and out of sheer ‘ _well why not_ ’. He dropped his hand and grazed it past Glenn’s cheek, calloused fingers brushing against scarred skin, and picking out a loose piece of confetti. Glenn’s eyes tracked his every movement, but at the sight of the small paper, his gaping mouth shut close and eyes narrowing.

“I’ll have you know, Goneril, that I have no intention of being another one of your ‘fun nights’,” Glenn’s gaze suddenly turned harsh and unforgiving, but rather than taking a step away and backing off, his hand gripped Holst’s even tighter.

“Well, we can have as many fun nights as you want, baby,” Holst whispered, a wicked grin on his face that could only mean mischief. Glenn groaned exasperatedly but flushed unsurprisingly.

“ _Holst_ -”

“C’mon, I’m just kidding!” He laughed, hands going back to Glenn’s and resuming their previous upbeat foxtrot. His gaze dropped to Glenn’s face: its red cheeks and slight pout and Holst had to resist the urge to press a kiss on his nose. Lowering his voice to a mere breath, he leaned in closer, mouth against Glenn’s ear, whispering, “Honestly, this party’s getting kinda boring. Should we go find other means to entertain ourselves?”

Holst could practically _hear_ Glenn’s heart stutter, and he felt rather satisfied with the way the grip on his hands tightened. After a moment, Glenn stammered, “We-well, what do you have in mind?”

“Well, give me a moment…” Holst twirled Glenn one last time, just for good measure, before tugging him through the dining hall’s doors and into the cool night air. It was much quieter outside, compared to the boisterous laughs and the hired musicians inside the hall. Here, at least, Holst could hear every sound uttered by Glenn’s lips. He feigned thought, pressing a knuckle into his chin before wrapping both arms around Glenn’s slender waist and pulling him rather closely. “I can certainly think of a million ways we could spend our time out here, where no one is watching.”

“Care to venture an option?” Glenn sported a similar expression: a rather sly and knowing smile on his lips as he snaked his arms around Holst’s shoulders. There wasn’t a grand height difference between the two men, but there was certainly a noticeable gap.

“I dunno,” Holst’s grip tightened, bringing Glenn impossibly closer, and the grin on his lips widened. He dipped his head slightly and snaked a hand behind Glenn’s neck. “Will you let me do this?”

Glenn furrowed his brows: an awful attempt at innocent confusion. “Do what?”

“C’mon, don’t make me say it!” Holst shook his head slightly and he could’ve felt the redness creep up his neck.

“No, I’m gonna!” Glenn laughed, though tilted his head to face Holst better. ‘ _Oh shit he’s cute_ ’, Holst thought absentmindedly, as though such a fact hadn’t already been established and well known throughout the entirety of Garreg Mach. 

The words almost a breath against Glenn’s lips, any trace of silliness disappeared from Holst’s demeanour as he pulled Glenn closer to murmur, “Let me kiss you?”

“Okay,” Glenn whispered back, though the word was lost in the space captured by Holst, who kissed him so fervently that one would think he’d been waiting lifetimes for this one kiss. Glenn almost gasped in shock, but the tight grip on his neck and waist anchored him into reality. Though, to be fair, Holst’s philanderer reputation must’ve had one or two benefits, because Glenn certainly felt as if he was melting into his arms, what with all the skills he had. 

Holst, just for good measure - but also because he _can_ \- pulled Glenn’s bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it lightly, tearing a strangled, surprised groan from Glenn’s throat. He reached up to his ponytail and pulled the thread, letting the strands of night sky glide between his fingers. Of course, his hair would be soft.

Holst pulled away, grinning with red-stained lips. Glenn pouted slightly. “Why’d you undo my hair?” He ran a hand through his locks, tussling them slightly. A few pieces of confetti fell out and landed at their feet.

Holst shrugged, “Felt like it?” He hooked his index fingers under Glenn’s waistband and tugged him closer. “C’mon, let’s go back to my room. We can explore some more of our options…?”

Glenn flushed red slightly, but he rolled his eyes in an attempt to retain some of his pride. “You’re insatiable.”

“Yeah, but you love it,” purred Holst, daringly close. He planted a chaste kiss on Glenn’s nose and, grabbing his hand, took steps towards the dormitory. 

-

Glenn took a tentative step, risking peeks out the door frame before fully entering the corridor. He crept down the hallway, careful not to cause the floors to creak as to not wake any of the other students.

“Oh.” He looked up at the quieted voice, and lo and behold, Christophe standing in nothing but an oversized sleeping shirt. Lovebites littered his neck and collarbones in reds and purples, messy yet numerous. His hair was tousled pretty intensely, silver strands sticking out in every direction.

“You’re kidding me,” Christophe uttered in pure disbelief before rushing forward to grab Glenn’s shoulders. “Did you fuck Holst?”

Glenn flushed deeply, stammering out, “No!”

Christophe furrowed his brows - a telltale sign that he truly didn’t believe his statement. “The hickeys on your neck aren’t convincing me,” He pointed to his own neck, which was littered with dark marks.

Glenn’s eyes widened and rushed to his room, catching his reflection in the flower vase on the windowsill and, to his horror, crimsons and mauves stained the skin stretching over his collarbones and neck. 

“‘Didn’t fuck him’, did you?” Christophe repeated in a rather mocking tone that Glenn didn’t quite appreciate at the moment. He whipped back to face him.

“I didn’t! We just… fooled around?”

“You’re _literally wearing his shirt_.”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this art!!](https://twitter.com/mermology/status/1213630633135575040?s=20)  
> all other characters (lorelai, geneviève, diederick, daniella, minerva) and MORE are made by [maddy!!!](https://twitter.com/lordlonato) go give them some love!! and heres their [ao3!!](https://t.co/czeEinTcQO?amp=1)  
> -  
> okay so the literal only reason i wrote this was bc of that art. i saw it and i absolutely fell in love with the idea of holst/glenn so HERE U GO!! power wrote this in five days. thanks for reading, and dont forget to leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
